Internal Battles
by Tprinces
Summary: when Beasytboy and Raven go out on their first date, they have to withstand advice, miniskirts, cheezy lines, and hair gel just for a slice of pizza. COMPLETE!
1. Six Little Words

This one's for all of you BBxRea fans!

**Internal Battles**

**I: Six Little Words**

_You can do it… you can do it… _

Beastboy looked down the hall towards Raven's room. He bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs.

_Come on, man! It's not that hard!_

He took a deep breath and walked down the hall, determined. He stopped half way there.

_Dude! This is six-little-words! It's a little question, man! It's not that hard!_

He took one step forward… and two steps back.

_C'mon! Quit being such a wussy! You've been trying to do this for months!_

He clenched his fist. He was right… or, at least, his conscious was… or was it him…? Anyway, he knew that he could do this… tomorrow!... Yes, tomorrow… then he'll be prepared…

_Oh no you don't! I am not letting you back out of this again! You are going to march your green butt right up to her door this instant, mister!_

So, he finally did.

He put his fist to the door, but it shook so bad, he couldn't knock. Suddenly, the door opened a bit and Raven saw him.

"Raven! Uh…"

_Here goes nothing…_

"Look, I was wonder – I mean –"

She sighed.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Beastboy looked at her, stunned.

"And, for future reference, quit arguing with yourself; you're really loud."

Then she shut the door. Behind it, she counted: "Three, two, one…"

Then, she herd a huge "WHOOHOO! YEP! YEP! I WISH I WAS AN OSCAR MAYER TOFU WINER! YAHOO!"

Boys, huh? Review! Their date will be the next chappie.

T.


	2. Advice

Chappie two!

**Internal Battles**

**II: Advice**

Raven flopped down on her bed and grinned in spite of herself. Beastboy had asked her out! Well, sort of…

She looked at the dressing mirror that hung on the wall and sat up. Maybe a change of attire was in order? Hmm…

She walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

_Maybe you should get a new wardrobe? _suggested Timid

_Hey, I he doesn't like her for what she looks like, then screw him!_ said Rage.

_Well, if he's taking her to somewhere nice…_

_Hey,_ said Logic, _where **is** he taking her?_

Raven thought about this. It never crossed her mind to figure out _where_ they would be going…

"Hey, Beastboy!" she called from her room. Beastboy was there in a flash with an eager face.

"Where, exactly are we going?"

"Oh, just pizza, if that's not _too_ dorky."

She smiled.

"No, it's not. Thanks, BB."

She was about to close the door when she saw his slightly disappointed face. She gave him a peck on the cheek and hurriedly shut the door, which cracked. He walked away with his heart higher then the sun.

_See,_ said Rage, _you don't have to go all Barbie. He's just taking you out for Pizza. _

_But you still should look nice_, implored Timid.

_I think I know someone who can help_, said Logic.

So, Raven quickly went up to the roof where Robin and Starfire were, like always, being lovey-dovey. They were right in the middle of a tickle fight, when Raven interrupted.

"Um, Starfire," she said, nervously, "can I talk to you for a sec?"

Star then broke away from her boyfriend's grip and came over to her. (**A/N** yes, they're dating)

"What is it, Raven?" she asked, sweetly.

"Well, Beastboy just asked me out and I need some help."

She gasped. "Beastboy has asked you to be the 'girlfriend'? How wonderful!"

"Yeah, well, I need some help."

"Yes! I shall take you to the Mall of Shopping! Robin!"

Robin looked over at the two girls.

"I am to take Raven shopping for clothes! You will not miss me too badly?"

He smiled. "Just don't be long!" Then he blew a kiss to her. She giggled and then yanked Raven down the stairs, in the elevator and out the door.

------

Beastboy sat on the couch, thinking about the big date. Man, he was so happy!

But what if he messes up…?

The truth was, he wanted Raven to have a good time, but, what if she goes back to thinking he's an immature pin-head? What if he says something wrong, or does something stupid? Oh, _man_!

He needed help.

He ran up the stairs and onto the roof where he knew Robin would be. And he was just in time; Robin was alone, no doubt day-dreaming about Starfire. If anyone could help him, he could.

"Hey, Robin!" he said.

Robin snapped out of his day-dream and looked over to the green hero.

"What's up, BB?" he said.

"Dude, I need your help."

------

"You may try this, or this, or this, or this!" said Star excitedly as she bombarded Raven with hot-pink outfits.

"Ok," said Rea, annoyed, "two things: one, it's a small affaire over pizza, not a royal ball, and two, _I – don't – like – pink._"

Star blushed. "Oh, yes, of course." She took the outfits from her teammate's arms and put them back on the shelves. Then, she spied a "Hot Topic" across the way.

"Perhaps that is more your 'style'?" she said, pointing to the clothes store.

"Perfect," she said.

------

"Ok," said Robin, "you want to impress the girl, right?"

"Right!" said Beastboy.

"Ok, then, remember, when you go to eat, always pull her chair out for her. Always offer her napkins. Try to make small talk. If things get a little too dull, lighten things up. And remember, complements are the key. Now, it's time to bring out a guy's best friend."

"You're bringing out a dog?" said Beastboy, flabbergasted.

"A dog? No! I meant this!" He took out something from his pocket.

"Hair Gel?"

"Hey, works for me! Now, come on!" And they went into the bathroom.

------

"Perhaps you would like to try this on?" said Star, handing Rea an outfit.

Rea looked at it. She shrugged and went to go try it on.

As she was gone, the overly-hormonal teenager that was working the checkout walked over to Star.

"So," he said, "did you find everything?"

"Yes," she answered, nicely.

"Well, then how would you like to find the guy of your dreams?"

_What did Robin say to do in this situation?_ she thought to herself.

"Back-off, perv, I am taken."

And, to make a long story short, that's what he did.

When Raven came out wearing the new out fit, Star was overjoyed.

"Oh, Raven, you look so _wonderful_!" she exclaimed.

Raven looked down at her figure. She was, actually, quite happy with the way she looked.

"Let's pay and get out of here," she said.

------

"Dude," said BB as he looked in the mirror, "are you _sure_ this is going to work?"

"_Trust me_," said Robin. "They don't call me 'Boy Wonder' for nothing, you know."

"Robin?" they herd Star call. "We are back!"

Ok, there's a reason I didn't tell you what Rea's outfit was nor what BB looks like, because that's what you find out in chappie 3!

R&R!

T.


	3. The Date

And now, the date.

**Internal Battles**

**III: The Date**

"She's back!" said BB, frantically.

"Quick!" said Robin, shoving him into his room.

"Hurry!" said Star, "you must change!" And she heaved her into her own room.

As they got ready, Robin and Star decided to swap.

As Beastboy dressed, he heard a cheery voice.

"Beastboy? Might I come in?"

And as Raven put on her make-up, she heard a tap at the door.

"Raven? You decent?"

So, a high squeal and a hearty laugh later, Beastboy and Raven were finished preparing, and now came the moment of truth.

"I don't think I can do this," Raven said.

"You'll be fine," said Robin. "I taught him everything I know!"

"Joy"

"I'm nervous!" said BB.

"You will do magnificently!" Star said, confidently.

Then, in unison, they both pushed the hopeless romantics out of their rooms, so that they were in plain sight of each other. They froze on the spot.

Beastboy could barely breathe as he saw the empath before him.

Raven had on a black tank-top with an indigo, un-buttoned sweater that complemented her hair and eyes. And hanging on her hips was a black mini-skirt that was loose at the bottom, but tight at the top. She wore her regular shoes, but they fit just as well with the rest.

As for Beastboy, Raven had to blink twice to take in what she saw.

Beastboy's hair was spiked (which was pretty hard, seeing as that he had very short hair) and Raven could smell a huge amount of AXE. He had on a grey muscle shirt that was so large on his skinny figure that it looked like he was wearing a drape (it was borrowed from Robin, no doubt). He also wore black cargo pants (his) and his regular, purple and black sneakers.

They quickly regained their composer and walked towards each other.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Um, should we go, then?"

"Whatever."

As they walked out of the door, Robin and Starfire snuck a peek at the experimental couple.

"You know," said Robin, "this has given me a few ideas of my own…"

Then, he yanked Star out of view with a little "yip!"

------

As Beastboy and Raven got to Pizza Place, a red-haired, freckle faced, creaky voiced teenager that reminded Bestboy ofa Simpson's character gave them a table outside. The sun was about to set so the sky was filled with beautiful pinks and purples. As they were shown their seats BB remembered what Robin had said.

"_Always pull her chair out for her…"_

So, as she sat down, with a dorky grin on his face, he pulled out her stool for her – which ended in her falling, butt first, on the ground.

Beastboy helped her up and apologized again and again.

When they sat down, Beastboy remembered something else he said.

"_Try to make small talk…"_

"So, uh, read any good minds, lately?" he asked, nervously.

She cocked an eyebrow.

_Ok, bad small talk…_

They ordered a medium pizza, one half pepperoni and one half veggie.

They ate in silence until –

"_Always offer her napkins…"_

So, Beastboy took a fist full of napkins and shoved them under her nose.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"What? No! I just – uh…" then he silently went back to eating his pizza.

Oh, man! He was screwing up so badly!

"_Remember… complements are the key."_

That might work…

"Uh, Raven, you're very…"

_Beautiful… wonderful… punctual…_

"punctual"

"Punctual?"

_Sorry…_

"Beautiful."

_Nice recovery!_ (**A/N** Aladdin)

She blinked.

"You think I'm… _beautiful_?"

"Well, sure. Always have."

Then, he put his elbows on the table, which landed them on the pizza, which made his elbow slip, causing him to knock over a pitcher of water, that landed on his head. But this action distracted him from the six light bulbs that exploded inside.

Raven helped him get his head out of the pitcher and revealing that, strangely, his hair was still spiked.

"What is in this stuff?" he said, flicking an unmoving, gelled lock.

They then ate in unenviable awkward silence once again.

_Eeee!_ shouted Happy. _He called you beautiful!_

_What a sap,_ said Rage.

_He is not!_ Timid said, quietly.

_Now, now, girls,_ said Logic.

Raven looked at Beastboy, who was now trying with all of his might to get the hair gel out.

"Here," said Raven. And she used black energy to surround the gel and make it float a few inches above BB's head. Unfortunately, she now had a blob of hair gel and no where to put it. Then Beastboy saw a red, blinking tower across the way.

"Hey," he said, "five bucks says you can't hit that." And he pointed to the tower.

She smirked.

Then, with all of her might, she hurled it in the air and hit the tower right on target, encasing the red light with oozing gel.

"Aw, man!" he said. "I don't have five bucks!"

"Don't worry. I can take a substitute."

"What substi- mm!"

And he didn't have time to finish his sentence because Raven had yanked him by the shirt collar and wrapped her lips around his before he could.

Then, she released him. He just kind of sat there… frozen…

Then, he opened his eyes and smiled.

As for the rest of the night… well… I think they deserve a little privacy, don't you?

T.


End file.
